


Storm & Rainbow

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I mean you know how Lou is, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Quentin Beck as Louis Bloom, and if you don't go and watch Night crawler before read this fic, peter parker needs to be protected
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Dos personas se encuentran un día de tormenta.Colisionan y todos los problemas y demonios que carga resurgen en sus vidas.





	Storm & Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en [el siguiente post](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com/post/187409143401/spiderscubaboy-dark-spiderio-au-a-concept-a) de [spiderscubaboy](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com/). ¡Sigan su Tumblr!

La gente lo veía extrañada. Claro, no era común ver a alguien sentado en la entrada de un edificio y con lentes de sol en medio de una tormenta eterna. El pronóstico meteorológico no había atinado esta vez, como de costumbre, y había sorprendido a todos. 

—¡Oye! —rodó los ojos. Nadie lo apreció al otro lado del grueso cristal de sus lentes, pero lo hizo. Al otro lado de la calle, un muchacho estaba mirando el cielo y dejaba que el agua de la lluvia cayera sobre su cuerpo y lo empapara por completo. Su espectador lo insultó y se incorporó de un salto, austando a un transeúnte. Él le enseñó una sonrisa que rodeada de sus demacradas facciones era todo menos agradable a la vista. Pasando por entre los vehículos que esperaban al semáforo para seguir su camino, llegó al muchacho en cuestión y lo resguardó bajo el techo de una cafetería sobre la cual la copiosa tormenta seguía resonando—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que te agarre una neumonía o qué? —el muchacho se acercó a él arqueando una ceja—. ¡Te pregunté si quieres matarte! ¡Estás en medio de la tormenta y-! 

—¿Por qué tiene lentes de sol? 

Su voz le sonaba a un ángel. En la piel que se asomaba de entre sus ropas divisó una marca similar a un golpe. ¿Quién podría ser capaz de mancillar a tal adorable criatura? Él podría hacerlo peor realmente. No podía dejar que su retorcida mente siguiera maquinando un sinfín de formas de someter a ese muchacho cuando su mirada avellana parecía atravesar su alma. 

—Había sol hasta hace un rato. ¿Para qué iba a quitármelos? 

—Es gracioso. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. 

A medida que hablaba veía salir vapor de entre sus labios, de entre sus ropas. Tragó saliva. Su nuez de Adán se meció abruptamente. 

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No vivo muy lejos de aquí. Puedes cambiarte de ropa e irte cuando la tormenta cese. 

—No creo que lo haga —dijo el muchacho asomando apenas su mirada por debajo del techo—. Es probable que llueva hasta mañana pero saldrá un arcoíris —volvió a mirar al hombre—. ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? 

—A un par de cuadras. 

—Podemos ir cuando usted quiera. 

El muchacho era extraño. Él era extraño, pero ese muchacho lo superaba. 

Dejó su ropa secándose con la puerta abierta del horno mientras él se aguantaba las ganas de no irrumpir mientras se estuviera cambiando y recorrer cada una de sus marcas con las yemas de sus dedos. El chirrido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo hizo voltear. Sus ojos saltaron al sonreírle. Había decidido muy bien qué ropa le entregaría: una remera que no le quedaba más abajo de la entrepierna y ropa interior que le habían regalado y nunca había usado porque no era su estilo. A él le gustaba más aquellas que llegaban a cubrir parte de sus muslos. Esta no lo hacía, y de hecho, hasta parecía quedarle chica a aquel muchacho y no dejar demasiado a la imaginación. Él volvió su vista a su rostro al darse cuenta que trataba de bajarse la remera lo más que podía. 

—Te queda bien. 

—Muchas gracias. 

El dueño del lugar se le acercó y le extendió la mano. 

—Me llamo Quentin. 

El muchacho lo miró. Quentin no supo interpretar qué vio él en su mirada, qué clase de educación había tenido como para terminar en la casa de un completo desconocido sin detenerse a pensar en su bienestar. 

—Peter —dijo el muchacho estrechando su mano—. Es un placer conocerlo, Quentin. 

Quentin le sonrió, y Peter lo imitó. 

Había cavado su propia tumba en el momento en que puso un pie en ese lugar. La pregunta era si Peter se arrepentiría de eso o no. 


End file.
